Raped? or Mated?
by pink-sparkle69
Summary: Kagome young, beautiful, powerful and sick Sesshoumaru old,hansome, powerful and a wise ass!-Inuyasha immature and a dummy to emotions Equals this...crappy summary but oh well...read and review
1. RAPED? OR MATED?

**::::Raped? Or Mated?::::**

INUYASHA: NOT OWN BY ME, JUST THE STORY!!!!

It was the time of the month. The time when Kagome got her mood swings and inner pain, it also happened to be the time she would go home for a week, for her so called "_TEST_". Kagome didn't want Inuyasha to smell her, she didn't smell that good considering the time, it would be so embarrassing, for him to find out her problem. She had to go home no matter what it took.

"Inuyasha, umm... I need to go home... you see...um I have this big important test that I can't miss" said Kagome as she look at the ground.

"You can't leave we have to go jewel hunting...sorry!" he said with a big smile on his face.

"But-" she said looking up at him.

"You're not leaving! So quit asking, this is the seventh time you ask, and the answer is still NO!" he said smiling he knew he had won this, and he wasn't going to back down, no matter what, even if he got sat a million times.

"But Inu-" she wasn't able to finish when she got rudely interrupted

"No, no, no, and absolutely NO!" Inuyasha said. He won this for sure. Some times Inuyasha could be so immature. Kagome got up, and being the better person that she was she walked away. But Inuyasha had to fuck it by screaming.

"NO WAY YOUR GOING HOME, hahahah" falling off the tree as he laugh his butt off. Kagome turned around and did what she did best.

"INUYASHA YOU JERK. Sit! Sit! Sit! And absolutely Sit!" she walked away and joined the rest of her friends. Today was the worst day ever, and it was going to get worst tomorrow.

Inuyasha didn't let her go home because he wanted to go shard hunting. Kagome was almost in tears. He could be such a jerk most of the time, she told him it was an emergency and he still didn't care. JERK...

The first day Kagome got her cramps, and Inuyasha stayed away from her. She was embarrassed; he had such a sensitive nose. He wouldn't even look at her. That broke Kagomes heart. That went on for three days. She would sit under a tree with a belly full of cramps.

Kagome would day dream 'oh how she wished to be home ... Where she could buy some Midol, tampons and what she needed the most a piece a good chocolate. But no! She had to be at the feudal era... where none of the stuff existed...yeah... she was stuck with the old things Sango gave her. Her life sucked big time'.

It was getting late, and Kagome got off her period. It was over! She couldn't have been as happy as she was right now. But somehow the pain in her stomach had gotten worst. She got up from her sleeping bag and started to walk away when Sango got up.

"Kagome where are you going?" whisper Sango. Kagome stopped on her tracks and turned around.

"Shhh...I'm taking a walk, go back to sleep" said Kagome afraid that Inuyasha would wake up

"Are you sure?" ask Sango concern for Kagome

"Yeah don't worry... I wont be long, go back to sleep" Kagome said as she watch Sango nod and go back to sleep in Mirokus' arms. Sango was too tired to know he had his arms around her. Kagome started to walk into the woods again.

After an hour or two Kagome stopped as she felt the biggest cramp she had ever had on her lower stomach. she couldn't understand she wasn't on her period yet her stomach hurt. She closed her eyes and pressed her hands on her lower stomach. She fell on her knees "DAM! these cramps"

Not far from where Kagome was, Lord Sesshoumaru was standing when a very strong sent got to his sensitive nose. He knew that it was a female, of course because her scent was sweet. She was also going to be in trouble because he could feel that many demons where getting close to her.

He was curious 'how can a female, a human have such a sweet smell?' he was hypnotized by her smell.

Sesshoumaru run a mile or two, her smell was really strong for it to spread so far away. When he finally stopped he was surprise to see a young human girl on her knees holding her lower stomach...

"DAM! this cramps" she said with her eyes closed he could tell by the way she said it she was in pain she lift her head as she open her eyes in shock.

"A demon" she got up slowly and turned to face Sesshoumaru. She was surprise to see him stand not more than five feet away from her. "Se-Seshoumaru?"

He looked at her eyes, _very strange for a human _he thought, they were ocean blue. But yet again she was a strange human, she wore whore clothes, but even he knew that a whore wouldn't show that much skin.

She was dare He say it... Different. She wasn't a dirty human she seem like a very clean one. Even in the dark her hair looked clean, maybe as clean as his, and she didn't stink.

"Miko, what are you doing here with out your mate in the condition your in?" he look down at her for he stood taller than her by a foot or two. But she didn't look up. _'My condition' she thought. _After a while Sesshoumaru became impatient. She wouldn't even look at him.

"ANSWER ME!"

"I...I was just taking a walk" Kagome spoke as she finally looked up. And saw Sesshoumaru looking down at her.

"Male demons are approaching you, they can smell you for more than two miles and they wish to mate" as Sesshoumaru said as he close his eye for a mere second. His demon wanted her.

"You should go back to Inuyasha, that half -breed should be at least capable of protecting his mate" he said not taking his eyes off Kagome.

"You should go before you get yourself raped and killed on the way" what Sesshoumaru said was true. Kagome being alone was a big disadvantage especially since she was in pain. She couldn't defend herself.

Sesshoumaru, himself could not control his inner beast any longer. Even if she was a human he couldn't help but to look at her long legs and the way her body moved as she turned around to walk away. She smelled.

Delicious

Sesshoumaru was pleased that the miko was leaving. But he wanted her, she was no ordinary human, she was different. But he couldn't take her. She was his brothers' mate, and even if he hated his brother, he wouldn't lower himself as to take the half-breed' mate. Besides they had a kid what was his name? What was it Shipppo...Yeah that was it.

He followed her for a while. He couldn't smell Inuyasha any were, he was sure that she was lost. What a strange human. He shook his head what a shame. Before he hid behind a bush.

Kagome started to get scared, she didn't want to get rape, let along killed. She started to run, dam! she was lost big time. She heard a bush move from behind her, she ran faster.

Sesshoumaru could smell that he was scared. He decided that he was going to help her. He didn't want what was his name again? Shippo hurt; after all he was one of Rins' friends, besides the toad Jaken.

Sesshoumaru landed in front of Kagome, making her crush against his chest and landing on the cold ground. He was so disappointed, she was so weak.

"Miko, are you lost? Why is it that you can not find you mate?" he was so confuse, she should be able to find Inuyasha anywhere, and Inuyasha should have known that she was in danger. What was wrong with their mating? He was so confuse. Was he missing something? If so what?

"I'm not lost... and I don't have a mate..." '_no mate'_, Sesshoumaru though that it was impossible after all could smell Inuyasha on every inch of her body. Was she lying? He walked close to Kagome, he lifted his only arm making wind lift her hair behind her back, and than he saw it. No mating mark. She wasn't lying about not being mated, but she sure was lost.

At the moment his eyes turn red, making Kagome walk back. An evil smirk was place on his face, followed by a deep growl.

Kagome was scared, and she had never been so scared in her life. She was about to run away when Sesshoumaru grabbed her wrist and slammed her against his chest.

"SEsshoumaru...let go...wha-what are you doing?" Kagome was beyond scared by know.

Sesshoumaru started smelling her hair, he liked the smell of it. she smelled like peaches, but yet again it smelled like Inuyasha, that made him mad. Kagome was doing the best she could to get her hand back but it wasn't working.

"Please stop" Kagome was screaming by now and Sesshoumaru didn't like it at all

"Shut Up!" he spoke in a deep voice making her eyes and her mouth shut. She opened her eyes but was surprise to have Sesshoumaru face to face. He grabbed her by the neck making her scream. He than slam his lips against hers, she struggle against him.

Kagome was freaking out. What was going on with Sesshoumaru? She felt his tongue against her lips but there was no way she was going to let him in. She pressed her lips together blocking his entrance.

After that she knew Sesshoumaru got mad because his hold on her neck got tighter against her throat.

She, the miko wouldn't let the great Lord Sesshoumaru inn? _How dare she?_, he wasn't going to be denied this._ She was his_, and she was going to let him in even if he had hurt her. Sesshoumaru opened his mouth against hers and with his teeth got a hold on her bottom lip, warning her but she didn't loosen her lips. He bit down on her lip not hard but hard enough to make it bleed.

Kagome opened her mouth in pain. She felt Sesshoumarus' tongue slip in her mouth. _What was going on!_ She had to get free, she didn't want to get raped...not by Sesshoumaru... why was 'Lord Sesshoumaru, Great and Mighty kissing a dirty human!'

Kagome was in pain. Her neck hurt where Sesshoumaru was holding her, her lip was bleeding and it hurt. She couldn't breathe with Sesshoumarus' tongue in her mouth. And there was something wrong with her stomach. She didn't know why but there was something wrong... a horrible day!!! No to mention where the fuck was INUYAHSA!!

Finally after what seem like for ever, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss. Kagome couldn't even catch her breath when Sesshoumaru started kissing her neck. He couldn't control himself. Kagomes' shirt got ripped and Sesshoumaru started touching her, she couldn't do anything but cry, cry like never before.

"PLEase Sesshoumaru... stop!" she said as she looked away. _Why is this happening to me? Why? _Her tears were falling fast, so pure it burned Sesshoumarus' face when they came in contact with his skin.

Sesshoumaru on the other hand didn't care, he actually like her screaming his name. He wasn't going to stop, not at all. He started to make butterfly kisses down her chest. She smelled so good, and tasted even better. As he started kissing her with more force. Kagome couldn't take it anymore.

"PLease...LORD SesshoumARU!!" she was beyond scared. He was going to raped her and maybe even kill her.

He stopped and let her down; he could smell she was scared. He couldn't do that, she sounded like Rin when she spoke to him as lord. He backed away from her and looks down at her. The Mikos' tears were so pure, so innocent. That made him mad. Why couldn't he control his inner beast around her? This had never happened before. He had to try to save her... even if it meant from himself.

"Miko go...get out off here... fast for I can not control my self!" he could tell his inner beast wanted out as soon as she got up, and started to walk away. But he tried to control himself.

Kagome got up, she ran like never before. She wouldn't stop, no she had to get to Inuyasha. No matter what it took, she couldn't get rape. Not by him, no! she wouldn't allow it. She had to get as far as she could.

She ran around for minutes but couldn't find the camp ground. _Where was she? Had she really walk so much that Inuyasha couldn't smell she was in trouble? Was she really that stupid?_

Sesshoumarus' inner beast came out and followed behind her. He saw her fall, and took his chance. He couldn't control himself at all. When Kagome turned over to get up Sesshumaru landed on her. Putting her arms above her head.

"My beast wants you! if you shall struggle ..GRRR... I do not believe you will make it" Sesshoumaru was kissing her again.

Kagome was crying. '_If you shall struggle ...GRRR... I do not believe you will make it'_. Kagome had to give her self to him willing if she wanted to survive. She opened her mouth and let him in. She didn't struggle any more. She let him do what ever he wanted. She just didn't want to die.

Sesshoumaru was exited that Kagome was letting him, he didn't want to hurt her so he just continue on kissing her. He let go of her hands go and he was more than happy when Kagome place them around his neck as he kissed her.

He made small kisses down her neck. When a soft moan was heard from Kagome, he couldn't help but to bite down on her neck. At the bite Kagome let another moan escape her lips. They stayed together.

Sango woke up early in the morning like always. When she looked at Kagomes sleeping bag. She only saw Shippo there. She ran to the tree Inuyasha was sleeping in and called out his name.

"INUyasha! Wake up...Kagome is gone!" she was so worry. But quiet at the same time. She didn't want to wake up Shippo and scare him.

"Sango shut up! Kagome is sleeping with Shipoo...ummm... go back to bed" he said opening his eyes slowly pointing at the sleeping shipoo and trying to go back to sleep.

"No she is not... she went for a walk last night. And didn't come back!" tears were spilling out her eyes. This was all her fault. She should had said no to Kagome.

Inuyasha got up and fall from the tree. he went to the sleeping bag and only saw Shippo. He walked up to Sango who was on the floor crying

"YOu let her go for a walk on her condition? She is weak right know! And it's mating season!" he than started running full speed he had to find her. He knew that something bad had to have happened for her not to come back.


	2. THE MORNING OF TEARS

**::::THE MORNING OF TEARS::::**

I DON'T OWN INUYASHA JUST THE STORY

It was early in the morning when Kagome woke up. She couldn't see anything the sun was blinding her eyes. Where was she? She started looking around. It seemed like a normal place, some grass, trees, mud, and some fur?

Kagome tried to get up but wasn't able, there was something holding her down. She looked down at her waist and saw an arm around her...naked body? What the hell? She was naked in the wood with an arm around her naked body!

What had happened? She turn her head slowly trying to see if it was Inuyasha who was holding her down, oh who she wished it was Inuyasha! When she turned her head the first thing she saw was a well built chest, there was no way it was Inuyasha. She started to panic.

She tried to calm down but looked down and almost had a heart attack. Who ever was holding her was.. How could she put it nicely... naked! Kagome was in full panic mode. What had happened last night?

She tried to get free from the man hold. Finally she couldn't take it any longer. He was too strong; she had to know who was holding her. She looked up, and her heart stopped. Sesshoumaru was the one holding her down.

She couldn't remember what had happened, but oh man! was she in trouble. If she tried to get free from his hold, she was more than likely to wake Sesshoumaru up and for sure he was going to kill her or something.

Right?

What was she to do? She started crying. After all... that's what she was best at. There she was naked, crying in the arms of the most dangerous man in the era, her cries became louder, as she began to struggle, after all it was cold in the morning.

Sesshoumaru was deep a sleep, having a great dream. After all for sixty-eight years he hadn't been able to sleep pass ten minutes. But somehow he was sleeping. But as people say 'all good things must come to an end', he felt some thing big, yet small struggle in his arms. He opened his eyes slowly because he felt no danger.

What he saw surprise him, a mess of dry black ink on his arm. At first he thought it was Rin that had fallen a sleep close to him again, but there was no way Rin would be so close to him and he didn't smell flowers but peaches.

He knew that the girl was awake but when she turned around and his golden eyes met her ocean blue eyes. He could have sworn a smile was placed on his face. But it all change. The girl was upset.

The miko was crying? But beside that he would say that she was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes upon. But why was he thinking that? He knew, that something bad had happened for him to be holding Inuyasha girl in his arms. Crying.

He stared into her eyes for a while and let his arms slide off her naked body. Why were they naked? But what was more troubling was that his left arm was back. He had both of his arms. What had happened?

Why was it that after two years with out an arm, in only one night he got it back? Many questions run through his head, but the most important one was. Why he was holding the naked miko in his now complete arms?

He looked at her, she was looking at him. Her eyes where full of fear. She tried to cover as much of her body as she could but wasn't working. She was such a beautiful creature.

Sesshoumaru got up from his previous spot and put his cloths on. He kept on looking at his arm. It was amazing, not a single mark of it not being there before. But he still didn't know how he got it back. He had to find out what had happened.

Kagome was sitting under a tree crying. She was naked and couldn't cover her body completely. After a while, a white piece of clothing was thrown at her. She looked up and saw Sesshoumaru standing above her.

"Cover yourself" he demanded, Kagome didn't even let him finish when she had her body cover with the strange material.

"Tell me, miko how is it that I have my arm back?" he held his arm out in front of his face. It was marvelous.

Kagome looked at him. His arm was back? She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to make the Lord mad. She still didn't know what was going to happened to her. She looked up to him. What was she, to say?

"I...I do not know" she looked down at the floor. she was scared she didn't know why she woke up in his arms... naked...she didn't know why she was even talking to him. She didn't know why he got his arm back.

"Miko, tell me what happened last night for you to wake up in this lords arms... naked?" he couldn't remember either, and was hopping for the miko to help him understand. But she just sat there not even looking up at him when she spoke.

"I do not know" she began crying. What had they done last night for them not to remember? What had happened? What?

Inuyasha finally caught Kagomes' sent, but what he smelled worried him. He had to be dreaming or something because there was no way what he was smelling was right. He could smell Kagome. But there was something different about her sent. She was in danger and he had to save her 'like always'.

He ran faster and faster. He was getting closer but than he stopped. The smell was so strong he had to stop. There was something wrong with Kagome sent. Than it hit him, a mixture of smells tears, blood, sweat, and dare he say it...sex!!

But the worst part was that Sesshoumarus sent was mixed with Kagomes'. I better be getting a cold or something. Inuyasha thought as he started running again.

"What the fuck's going on?" he run faster through the woods, he wouldn't stop until he got to Kagome no matter what.

Kagome was scared she didn't know what to do. Here she was alone in the woods with Sesshoumaru. What was going too happened to her? She had her eyes close as tears slipped out of her eyes fast.

Was she dreaming?

Sesshoumaru just stood there watching her. Why was she in his arms? What had happened last night? How was he going to start the conversation?

He was going to ask his questions and who knows, maybe by the end of it was he going to kill her. Not that he wanted but he had to, after all he was the ice king...Right? And hated humans...right?.

"Miko why is it that I wake up to find a dirty human in my arms?" he look down at her but Kagome didn't even look at him.

"Miko! You will look at me when I speak if you do not wish to die now!" he could smell her fear rising. That was good and than she look up at him. With her blue tearful eyes.

"I...I do not know" she was crying and couldn't stop. After all he could kill her any minute, if he wanted. Where was Inuyasha?

He looked away for a second as he smell the air. Inuyasha was approaching, to him that wasn't a good. He needed answers now!

"we'll have another going our conversation in a matter of seconds" he said looking at the crying girl. He could tell that she knew it was Inuyasha because she stop crying and her fear was decreasing.

Just like that Inuyasha landed next to Kagome. he looked at her, and was furious when he saw that her eyes were red and full of tears, her hair was a mess and she was naked! Covering her body with a piece of cloth that belonged to Sesshoumaru. He tried to walk closer to Kagome, when he heard a growl coming from Sesshoumaru.

"You bastard...you raped her...you raped Kagome" Sesshoumaru seemed surprise by his words.

However that would explain everything. Why he smelled like peaches, and also why they woke up naked... together. But something hit him. If he had rape her or just had sex with her, he would had killed her with his own hands for sure.

"Inuyasha, you know nothing of what you speak of" he said as he walked close to Kagome who was know standing. Inuyasha saw him coming and put his arm around her.

"Kagome are you alright?" he said as he looked into her eyes.

"Y..Yeah" she took his eyes off Inuyasha and focus on Sesshoumaru. His eyes were turning red. What was wrong with him? he looked so mad, it scared her.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!!" Sesshoumaru said as a deep growl escape his lips. His inner demon was coming out and he didn't know why. But he knew that as soon as Inuyasha put his arm on the girl he wanted to rip it off.

"shut up you bastard...shut the fuck up... you raped her" Inuyasha let go of Kagome and started running full speed, as he took his sword out ready to strike. He was going to make Sesshoumaru pay.

Sesshoumaru was taken back by his action. But did the same. Both brothers fought, like always, there were screams, blood and pain from both sides.

All the hate that Inuyasha had was thrown at Sesshoumaru. But like always it didn't matter, because Sesshoumaru was stronger, and Inuyasha was on the ground ready to die.

Kagome froze as she watch the fight go on for what seem for ever. In the end Inuyasha was on the ground like always and Sesshoumaru was about to give his final strike. Before that could happened Kagome got up and ran full speed at Inuyasha.

"Stop!" as she ran to where Inuyasha was and fell on the ground her body covering his. When she landed on Inuyasha her hair went to one side reviling a bite mark on her neck. Sesshoumaru froze on his steps.

"Please stop" her tears began falling again.

she was mated… to him. He had to be dreaming. He had mated a human, a miko. Had he gone crazy! Why couldn't he remember mating her? Had he lost his mind?

Kagome was talking to Inuyasha who was badly hurt. She looked back and saw Sesshoumaru just standing there looking at her. What was going on, why she couldn't just leave. She wanted to scream for help but couldn't.

"you will tell me what happened last night or you will die" Kagome looked back at Inuyasha than at Sesshoumaru.

"i do not know, I cant remember anything...why can't you understand" he was loosing his mind, he ran up and grabbed her by the neck

"You will not lie to me... know tell me!" with every second his hand became tighter around her neck. Again her tears were spilling out her eyes, and like before it burned his skin.

"Please lord Sesshoumaru" with those three word it all came back to him. It was his fault he was mated to the human. He had followed her, he was the one that kisses her, he was the one that couldn't control himself, he was the one attracted to her, he was the one that fell for her, and know he was the one mated with her.


	3. REUNITED AND IT FEELS SO GOOD?

**:::::Reunited And It Feels So Good?::::**

"You will not lie to me.. know tell me!" with every second his hand became tighter around her neck. Again her tears were spilling out her eyes and like before it burned his skin.

"please lord Sesshoumaru" with those three word it all came back to him. It was his fault he was mated to the human. he had followed her, he was the one that kisses her, he was the one that couldn't control himself, he was the one attracted to her, he was the one that fell for her, and know he was the one mated with her.

What had he done? Had he actually mated her, or was someone playing a trick on him. He had to find out in order to punish the demon that had put him on such spell, and made him forget something so important... as his mating, And had force him to mate a mere human.

That had to be it someone was controlling him!!

He just stood there looking at his so called mate. He could tell that she didn't know anything because she seem confuse about his looked down at Inuyasha, he was passed out on the ground.

Sesshoumaru looked at the girl from head to toe. After his examination he let her down. Kagome was sitting on the ground when Sesshoumaru sat in front of her. What was he to do? He couldn't kill her. He had to find out, what had actually happened. And then probably kill her ...who knows?

Kagome was on her own little world the only thing she wanted to do was walk away from Sesshoumaru and go over and help Inuyasha, but no she was stuck more than nine feet away from Inuyasha. And less than two from the dangerous man in front of her.

Sango, Shippo and ,Miroku were on top of their demon trying to find Kagome and Inuyasha. It had been more than an hour since Inuyasha had left them and they were worried about them.

''Sango?" Shippo said as he look up at Sango. His eyes were full of tears and he sucked on his thumb. He was so scared for Kagome.

''is Kagome going to be OK? Why did she leave with out me?" he looked down trying not to cry. But wasn't able as his tears began falling out his tiny green eyes. Sango didn't know what to do so she just rubbed his back as she looked at Miroku.

Miroku nodded, he was also afraid for their friend. But more about Shippo. Sango smile at the monk and turn to face Shippo.

"Don't worry Shippo. Kagome is strong, I'm sure Inuyasha is with her, we'll find them any minute.."

"This is Inuyasha fault if he wasn't such a meanie, Kagome would still be here!" he said crying

The group kept on flying trying to find their friends. After a long time they finally found them no more than ten miles away from their campground...

As they were landing Shippo began crying and screaming out for Kagome. Kagome on the ground looked up followed by Sesshoumaru . He was surprise to see the little demon above them screaming out for Kagome. He paid no attention to him until he heard the demon call Kagome mommy.

''KAGOme!!! Kag-mommy...MOmmy!" he struggled off Sangos' arms as he landed on the ground. He stood up, dusted his little butt and started running full speed at kagome that the little fox didn't even notice when he had step on Sesshoumarus, not only on his hair but on his hand also.

Sesshoumaru was about to kill the little fox. How dare him step on his person! and not apologize. He was going to kill him when Kagome spoke.

"It's OK Shippo, don't cry I'm here with you" she started kissing the little kid in her arms, as she rubbed his head. He was so little. It broke her heart to see him cry over her. She began crying, out off sadness.

Sesshoumaru watched as Kagomes tears began to fall...again. It made him wonder, if she was a human or a tear demon, he notice that she was crying out of pain! not physical, but emotional pain. What had the little fox done to bring such pain to this human.

"it's OK Shippo I'm here there's no need to cry!" she said as a big smile was placed on her lips. She had forgotten about everything. About Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. She just focused on her so called son...Shippo.

Sango and Miroku just stood there not wanting to make a single sound. Why was Kagome not wearing her uniform? What was around her? And why was Sesshoumaru on the ground next to her.. Did Sesshoumaru didn't feel when Shippo step on his hand? ... But most important where was Inuyasha?

Miroku looked passed Kagome where he found Inuyasha on the ground. He seem to be waking up as he started mumbling some stuff that neither of them could understand...only Sesshoumaru knew what he was saying...

"you raped her" he said in a low voice, but finally when he got up to see Kagome on the ground with Shippo on her arms he decide to shut up before something bad happened.

Kagome got up and was about to walk up to Inuyasha when she heard Sesshoumaru speak to her. She turned around to pay full attention to him. She didn't want to make lord Sesshoumaru mad after what had happen to her earlier.

''sit down, you will not touch the half breed, in my presence." Kagome stopped and sat on the ground with Shippo in her arm. Shippo finally saw Sesshoumaru and started freaking out..

"Kagome we have to leave! Look at him he's going to kill us" he said as his little finger pointed at the lord in front of her. Kagome just sat there looking at the lord. What was his problem?

"Kagome lets go!" Inuyasha screamed from behind Kagome. He was going to get her out off there no matter what.

He walked up to her, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. As Shippo landed on his head. He could hear Sesshoumaru growling but paid no attention to him he just kept on walking. When he heard him speak again...

"Inuyasha... your miko for some reason seems to be mated to me" he said, slowly getting of the ground.

Inuyasha stop he could feel his anger rise as he started to turn around to face sesshoumaru.

''she is not mated with you...you just RAPED HER!" Inuyasha turned around madder than ever! How could this bastard, think that someone as pure as Kagome would ever want to mate someone like him.

Kagomes' mouth hung open. She didn't understand Inuyasha said that she had been raped, and Sesshoumaru said that they were mated. Was she raped? Or mated? She looked at Sesshoumaru. He was mad, why wouldn't he just kill them all and get over with it.

Inuyasha saw Sango and Miroku standing behind Sesshoumaru. They wouldn't move an inch. What was wrong with them? When did they got here anyway?

"Sango!.. Miroku!... lets go!" as soon as they heard Inuyasha speak they got on their demon ready to fly away from the lord.

"Inuyasha you can't take her! She belongs to me!'' Sesshoumaru said as he walked up to Inuyasha.

"That's enough... I'm taking Kagome and that's it!" he started to walk away from Sesshoumaru.

Kagome was in shock. Was she Sesshoumaru property? No! that had to be wrong... it had to be.. She didn't belong to any one. She belonged to her self and that was it. After all she was still under age. She couldn't be mated? right ...you had to be certain age?... right?

RIGHT??

After all why would Sesshoumaru, the great lord of the western lands want to have a human for a mate? If he had one that would mean that he would have. Half-demons as his children

"She doesn't belong to any one...so back down Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru was mad what was wrong with this stupid demon! Did he not understand matings? Did he not know that if one of them died the other one would die as well?

Did he not know that after they were mated they had to go through a process to undo the mating? Was he that stupid that he didn't know that if he took Kagome away from his presence she would die and he would kill him for doing so? Had he not learn anything from the flea demon?

"The thing on her neck show she belongs to me" he saw as Inuyasha sat Kagome on the ground and checked her neck. There it was a bite mark with a moon on her neck. He looked at Kagome with hurt eyes.

"How could you Kagome? How could you mate my brother?" he kept his eyes on Kagome, he should have known. Everyone that he ever loved left him. And Kagome was no different.

"No...No...Inuyasha" Kagome was crying, she couldn't be mated to Sesshoumaru she love Inuyasha, if she wanted to be mated to anyone else she would have wanted to be mated with Inuyasha not his evil brother.

"I don't understand, I don't want Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha I want you!!!" Kagome fell on the ground.

As soon as he told Inuyasha that she wanted him. the pain in her lower stomach came back. The forest started spinning and the last thing she heard was Shippo screaming before she passed out.


	4. TRUE LOVE HURTS

**::: TRUE LOVE HURTS:::**

"The mark on her neck show that she belongs to me" he watched Inuyasha put Kagome on the ground and checked her neck. There it was... A bite mark with a moon on her neck. He looked at Kagome ...he could not believe this was happening to him...why?

"How could you Kagome? How could you mate... my brother?" he kept his eyes on Kagome, he should have known. Everyone that he ever loved left him. And Kagome was no different.

"No...No...Inuyasha" Kagome was crying, she couldn't be mated to Sesshoumaru she love Inuyasha, if she wanted to be mated to anyone else it would be Inuyasha not his evil brother.

"You don't understand, I don't want Sesshoumaru...Inuyasha I want you!!!" Kagome fell on the ground. As soon as she told Inuyasha that she wanted him the pain in her lower stomach came and before she knew it the forest started spinning. The last thing she heard was Shippo screaming out for her as she passed out.

Sesshoumaru didn't move an inch as he watched his so called mate fall to the ground. What was he to do? After all he didn't care for her and had no intentions on helping her. But as soon as he watched Inuyasha moving closer to her that's when it hit him...

He Sesshoumaru, lord of the western lands was not going to let someone, as his so called half brother lay a finger on the thing that belong to him.

He was going to make him suffer. After all now that he was mated to this human. He was going to make sure that his 'brother' hated every minute that he, Sesshoumaru spend with the girl. And he was going to make sure to enjoy every single minute he shared with the strange girl.

He slowly walked up to Inuyasha, who was getting ready to pick the girl up. Sesshoumaru slowly lifted his arm as he approached Inuyasha and punch him right on the face.

As soon as Sesshoumarus fist made contact with Inuyashas face his body started flying, and crushed against a tree, a couple feet away from were he stood.

"Stay Away from her...you. You bastard!" was the only noise that came from Inuyasha as he tried to get back on his feet. He looked up to his brother with hateful eyes.

Inuyasha always though Sesshoumaru was an emotionless jack-ass but this proved him wrong. He did have emotions; after all enjoying someone's pain is considering an emotion...right? Was it Happiness?

Why would the great lord mate his Kagome? To that he had the answer. The lord just wanted to make his life even worst than before. Sesshoumaru knew that he had emotions towards her. Scratch that. Every demon that he ever fought knew about his feelings for the girl.

Inuyasha was brought back to earth when he heard Sesshoumaru speaking to him. He looked back at him than at Kagome...

"Inuyasha ...Inuyasha...Inuyasha" he said as he shook his head back and forth, he couldn't believe that the half-breed had call him a bastard... he picked Kagome up and turn to face the half demon... making sure that the girls body was press against his own.

"Are you mocking me? Do you not remember who the bastard of the family is? Never mind that because YOU little brother, don't even belong to the family"

There on Sesshoumarus lips a small smile started to form. After all him making fun of the half-demon was better than killing...and that he enjoyed very much... but the look on Inuyasha face some how...made him feel...how could I put it...like he had the strength to kill a whole village...that's how happy it made him.

He than, making sure that Inuyasha was looking at him licked the side of Kagomes' face. He was surprise by how sweet the girl tasted he was sure that was unusual.

"Peaches" he said as he was getting ready to walk away when he heard a small sound coming from Kagome...She was in pain, the noise that came from her mouth made him worry..

There was something wrong with her...not only at the moment but it seemed that the girl, was unlucky or something. Always in pain, crying, falling, getting hurt, and getting in trouble. Did he really want someone so unlucky near him? Near Rin...what was he to do?

With out thinking a big dark cloud was formed under his feet. He didn't know why but he didn't want the girl to die...She was his mate after all, and he wanted to see Inuyasha suffer a little bit longer, because if she was going to ..DIE.. That meant no more fun for him, and Inuyasha.

As the cloud began to rise Shippo ran and hid inside the cloud he didn't care if he died he just didn't want to loose the most precious thing to him... Kagome

"Were do you thing you're taking her..." Inuyasha screamed as the cloud lifted above the trees and started to fly away full speed "Come back here!"

Inuyasha started chasing him. He wasn't going to let his dear brother take what belong to him away...no...He had to do what ever was on his power to stop that from happening. He jumped up and got a hold on Kagomes' arm

"Inuyasha let go of her...we will follow him and Kagome. Just let go of her!" Sango scream as she and Miroku started flying behind them. Why was Sesshoumaru kidnapping Kagome? It was all too confusing..

"Sango shut up!" he said as he turn around to pay more attention to his friends.

"Inuyasha...Look OUT!!!!" Sango screamed as she watched Sesshoumaru turn around and strike him with his poison claws. When his claws hit Inuyashas chest he fell to the ground, and Sesshoumaru increased his speed, leaving the behind.

"InuyASHA!!!" Sango and Miroku screamed as they watch him fall hitting a couple of trees on his way down.

Miroku and Sango got of the demon and started running after Inuyasha.. When they got there Inuyasha was getting look at them he got really mad he wanted to kill something, someone...no he wanted to kill Sesshoumaru!! That's what he wanted, what he needed.

"Inuyasha we have to find them we can't let Kagome get killed by him" Sango began crying.. She was sure that this was all of her fault...and she wasn't going to rest until things went back to normal..

Just then Miroku started to look around. There was something missing but he didn't know what... the only thing he knew was that it was something important but what?

"Hey guys... are we missing something?" he asked as he started rubbing his chin. He was sure something was missing and he was going to find out.

"We're missing KagOME!!" answer Sango as her tears began to fall.. She turned around and hugged Miroku...she was so sad.. Miroku just hugged her back...after all he didn't mind hugging the woman of his dreams.

"No...There is something else missing...something important" he said as he looked around still holding Sango in his arms. When it finally hit him

"Where's Shippo?" everyone looked there was no Shippo in sight...


	5. Sweetness

**::: Sweetness:::**

_Come on Shippo you have to think of something! How are you going to save Kagome! You're not strong enough! Shippo thought as he floated away in a cloud of smoke._

_He could leave a trail of mushrooms like the time Kagome had been kidnapped by Kouga? No! That had failed terribly! Some of the mushrooms had been eaten. not to mention that the wolves found out!_

_He could trick Sesshoumaru like he did to the ugly Thunder Brother. Who was he kidding! Sesshoumaru was smarter than the ugly Thunder Brother._

_He could… He could. He could use his new power! Yeah he could user heart scar! He could use that and safe Kagome! No!! He couldn't do that! It didn't even work on Inuyasha when he tried! He just ended up biting his butt!_

_None of his ideas worked! It was impossible! Not even Inuyasha could defeat Sesshoumaru what made him think that he had any hope in winning any battle!_

He closed his eyes. He needed to think of something fast. He needed to save Kagome from evil old Sesshoumaru!

It seemed that with every minute the girl in his arms smelled sweeter she smelled like candy. Not to mention that she tasted sweet. He still had her taste on his tongue from liking her, and it had been more than an hour ago.

He looked down at her. Her face held a painful expression. She was hurting. She was in pain, he could feel it through his body.

He tried to find Jake and Rin. He needed to go back home. He needed to get help for this girl. She could not die and take his fun away. He needed to make Inuyasha suffer.

He landed a couple feet away from Jaken and started walking towards the fire.

"Oh lord Sesshoumaru! Oh my dear Lord where have you been? I've been looking for you everywhere!" Jaken said as he ran after Sesshoumaru who was landing a couple of feet away from him.

With out thinking Jaken started to take deeper breaths. There was something different about his Lord but he wasn't so sure what it was.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What's that you're holding in your arms?" Rin said as she pushed the toad to get through. "Oh! It's Kagome!" Rin said running circles around the lord. "Where's Shippo!" Rin asked. She knew that the girl the lord carried in his arms never left the little fox behind.

"Rin calm down" Sesshoumaru said walking to where the camp fire was. Rin sat down and didn't say another word she just stared at Kagome.

He sat down with Kagome in his arms

"Lord Sesshoumaru! Another human?" Jaken whined "That's not good mi lord! Demons are starting to talk! What do we do with this one?" he said pointing at Rin, "Can we just dump her somewhere? And isn't that one-" he said pointing at Kagome "Inuyasha wench?"

"Jaken shut up" was the only thing the lord said with no emotion in his voice. "Get everything ready, we leave soon" he said adjusting Kagome in his arms before getting up

"Where are we going?" Jaken asked.

"We are going home" he said walking into the woods. He needed to find a river to give the girl in his arms something to drink before she died of thirst. He could still hear her moans of pain as he walked further into the woods.

Kagome started to stir in his arms. And she started talking about things he didn't understand. Something to do with an algebra test or something like that. She started opening her eyes slowly.

"Awwh! Inuyasha" she whispered as her eyes opened more "I need to go home" she said closing her eyes "I need.." it was weird there was something very strange about this girl she smelled so sweet, and when she open her mouth the smell got sweeter "I. need my medicine" she said closing her eyes

_Medicine what was this girl talking about! She looked as healthy as any healthy human should look. _Sesshoumaru though as he walked closer to the lake he touched her forehead. Hot! Her forehead was burning. He didn't think that humans could get that hot with out being in dead or burned alive!

_Get her fever down!_ He thought as he walked closer to the lake and with out thinking he walked into the lake with Kagome. The water was cold but it seemed that the girl hadn't felt it at all.

He flipped her body so she was standing he held her by the waist as he walked deeper into the water with her. That's when she open her eyes but everything that he saw reflected on her eyes frightened him. He didn't saw himself he saw someone kinder, someone she didn't fear.

"Miko, what was this medicine you where talking about?" he asked holding her closer to him.

"I'm dying" she said looking into his eyes because she knew that he like people to look at him as he spoke. After all she learned the hard way

"Unless I go back home… I will die" she said closing her eyes the pain in her stomach was worst than before but she tried to focus on her head ache, after all that pain was weaker than the one in her stomach.

"Why should I believe you" Kagome opened her eyes.

"You don't have to believe me" her head tilted to the left. Her body was so weak she was ready to go to sleep. "But, many demons are going to attack you soon" she said passing out.

What was the girl talking about? Demons never attacked him, the only demon that he could think that had ever attacked him was Naraku, and that was only because he wanted to attack Inuyasha. But after that he stayed away from him.

Not too far from the lake Shippo stood looking after Kagome. He knew he needed to do something but he didn't know what after all he was a very weak child. He just watched and listened to Kagome as she spoke.

Nobody in the camp knew about Kagomes condition except from him. He knew that if Kagome didn't go to her home for visits every ten day she could die. And Inuyasha didn't let her go when she needed to. She didn't have her medicine. She didn't get her shots…

He needed to get Kagome away from Sesshoumaru. He needed to get help. As much as he hated to admit this, he knew he couldn't do it alone. He needed Inuyashas' help. He started to walk back to where Rin was.

"You know how bad this is, don't you!" Jaken said walking back and forth.

"What do you mean master Jaken?" Rin said sitting close to the fire.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! He keeps bringing weak humans into our group! Inuyashas' wench is dieing and he still decided to bring her here!! Oh why lord Sesshoumaru!?!" he kept on talking not noticing that Rin wasn't really paying attention any more. She was watching the fire.

"Rin" Shippo whispered making sure that Jaken wouldn't hear him "Rin" he threw a little rock at the girl. Rin turned around and smile at Shippo. He could tell that the girl was about to scream. He put his little finger up to his lips.

"Shhh" Rin started walking towards the bush where Shippo hid. Jaken didn't seem to notice any of this. He just kept on talking. Rin walked until she was next to the bush.

"Hi! Shippo" she whisper walking into the bush and sitting next to Shippo "are you and Kagome going to live with us?"

"I don't know" he said looking over at Jaken who kept on talking "Rin I have to go get Kagomes backpack, can you hold on to this until I get back?" he said pulling the bluish-greenish cloth from his hair.

"Why?" Rin asked taking the cloth from Shippo.

"So I can find my way back" Rin nodded. "Can you keep it a secret?" he didn't want Sesshoumaru to find out. Again Rin nodded.

All he needed to do now was tofind Inuyasha and lead him to his little hair cloth! He was so happy that he had thought of something on his own! He was going to save Kagome!


	6. Gone

**::::Gone::::**

_I don't own Inuyasha:_

_"But, many demons are going to attack you soon"_ Sesshoumaru couldn't stop thinking about what the girl had said at the lake. But he really could care less. This girl, for all he knew was lying. She just wanted to get away.

He knew that it was going to be impossible for the girl to run away in the condition she was in, but he still couldn't risk it.

He walked back to the campground with her in his arms. He could tell that Jaken wasn't pleased with the new addition to the group but he could deal with it.

"Jaken! Where's Rin?" he asked sitting again by the fire, with Kagome in his arms.

"Well she right here mi lord" the toad said turning around to find the spot where Rin once had been, empty. "I. umm-"

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said coming from behind a bush "are we really going to your home?" Rin asked sitting next to him. She had never, in the months she had traveled with him seen the house the great lord Sesshoumaru.

"Yes Rin, are your belongings ready?" he asked not taking his eyes of Kagome. He could hear her breathing, slow and silent.

"Lord Sesshoumaru?" Rin said sniffing the air "what's that smell?" she said getting closer to Kagome. Before sniffing faster "Mmm" Rins nose was up to her cheek. "Kagome smells good!" she said staying in front of Kagome sniffing the air.

How could this be? A human shouldn't be able to smell another's scent. It just didn't make sense. Humans had a weak sense of smell. He watched as Kagome moved in his arms. Before opening her eyes slowly. But she ignored him, her eyes went directly to Rin. She smiled at the girl.

"Hi, Rin" Kagome said in a very weak voice. She could hear Rin sniffing her "what are you doing?" Kagome asked smiling at the girl in front of her.

"Kagome why do you smell, so good?" Rin said getting closer to her face. Sesshoumaru just watched. He too wanted to know why she smelled so… Delicious?

"What are you talking about?" she said sniffing her arm "I smell normal" she said trying to get off Sesshoumarus' lap. But he held on to her, she turned to face him. "Could you put me down?" she asked looking down at his arms.

WHY!! Why didn't she fear him anymore! Just this morning she was ready to cry scratch that, she was crying! Because of the fear she had towards him! Why wasn't she scared? What had changed?

"Demons" he looked down at Kagome. But she didn't say another word.

Sesshoumaru started getting up with Kagome in his arms. He couldn't believe he hadn't notice until now! There ware about ten wolf-demons coming their way. He put Kagome down.

"Lord Sesshoumaru? Is something the matter?" Rin asked standing next to Kagome.

"Jaken, look after them" he said walking away. Walking into the woods, ready to fight the demons. This girl was unlucky! There was no doubt about it.

* * *

"Inuyasha! Slow down!" Sango screamed as the half demon jumped through the forest. He needed to get her. He needed to find her now!

"Inuyashaaaa!" Shippo screamed as he ran through the forest. "Inuyashaaaa!!" he had been running for a long time now and he still had no sign of Inuyasha and the others.

He transformed into a pink ball and started flying. "Inuyasha!" where could they be? He thought as he got higher. They should have been closer by know. If he didn't find them soon he was sure that Kagome wasn't going to make it.

"Shippo! Is that you?" someone screamed making Shippo look around him. He didn't see anyone. But than out of nowhere something crushed into him making him fall to the ground. The darkness consumed him.

"Shhhiiiiiippppppoo" everything sounded so weird when he opened his eyes And, He for some reason saw everything in tunnel vision.

"Are you ok?" Sango said in a sort of manly voice. Like something was slowing down her voice.

"Kagome." Shippo said sitting up "Kagome's dying" he said as he started crying.

* * *

"I need some water" Kagome said sitting on the floor. Her head started spinning when Sesshoumaru had put her down.

Rin sat next to her and the wind started to pick up. The leaves started flying around her getting in her hair. Her eyes shut and the only thing she felt was herself being lifted and taken away.

She didn't need to open her eyes to know what had happed. Kouga had her in his arms. Running as fast as his legs could let him.

"Is ok Kagome, the wolves won't hurt the girl this time" he said running away with her in his arms.

"You smell different" he said slowing his speed. "Why are you so light?" he said stopping. His hands reached over and touched my cheek.

"Kagome?" he said as I closed my eyes and place my head on his shoulder. "Are you Ill?"

* * *

When I reach the wolves they disappear and that's when I feel it. Deep in my chest… the girl is gone.

How do I know this? I don't know. But I don't like how this makes me feel I run back to the camp and that's when I see it. Jaken and Rin, sitting across the fire.

Anger consumes me before I can stop it. And before I know the toad lay on the ground in a puddle of his own blood cut into many pieces.

"Where's Kagome?" I ask Rin. I can't control myself. My sword is up to her neck. And I can feel my self glowing, not a good kind of glow.

Rin's crying.

"She disappeared" was her only reply. I look back at the toad and bring him back to life. I walk away and let him put himself together.

I have to find the girl...

this is so short :)


	7. Bloodylicious

**::::Bloodylicious::::**

_I don't own Inuyasha_

_thoughts **Demons**_

"Kagome, are you sick?" Kouga said as he put me down. I didn't know what to say.

Sure I was sick but I didn't want anyone to find out! I didn't want them to think it was their fault. Because it was my fault! I know I should have told them as soon as the doctor told me I was a diabetic. But I refuse to do so. I knew that if I told them they where going to treat me different and we wouldn't find the jewel as fast.

But than I made things worst! I wasn't supposed to eat chocolate and I did. I was supposed to take my shots, my medicine and because I was stuck here I didn't! I don't even know if I'm going to die before I get home. I should have paid more attention to the doctor when he was explaining this!

The pain in my stomach increases. And before I know it I turn away from Kouga and puke. I wipe the puke with the back of my hand.

"Kagome what's wrong?" he picks me up and moves me away from the puke. I look down at it. "What's wrong with you? Why are you puking blood?"

"Kouga" I say as I began to cry "I need to go home" I press my hands on my lower stomach. The pain is stronger than before. I really need to go home. My breathing pattern increases, until I start taking very sharp small breaths.

"Where's the Inuyasha?" he said looking into my eyes.

"I don't know! But I really need to go home! Kouga I think I'm dying!" as soon as my words leave my mouth his feet start running full speed.

* * *

_**I will kill him! I know that it was that wolf-demon. I know he took Kagome! I will get her back and I'll slice his throat! How dare he steals what belongs to me! How dare he takes my mate, my one and only-**_

_Stop! You can't be thinking like this. Sure you can slice his throat but you most definitely not hurt him because he took your mate! You don't even like your mate. She's just a way to get under Inuyasha skin._

I keep on running I need to get Kagome before Inuyasha gets to her. The air is starting to smell like him. He's getting closer. I increase my speed until I reach a place that smells sweet but Kagome's not here. Just a puddle of…

_**Blood!**_

My heart starts pumping fast. It wants to come out! My inner demon wants to come out. I can feel it. As I walk my nails grow twice the size and poison starts dripping. I run and run until her scent gets stronger. I can see the wolf's back.

But how did I catch up so fast! My feet keep on moving and that's when I notice that I'm running like a dog. I'm not transformed into my demon but it didn't stop me from running in all fours.

I'm less than a foot away from the wolf and he doesn't seem to notice. Before I know I tackle him to the ground. I don't care about anything but killing him at this moment! I don't care about Kagomes screams as she's thrown against the ground a couple feet away from where the wolf is. All I know is that…

_**I want his blood on my nails! I want his blood to cover the ground where he stands!**_

* * *

I open my eyes slowly. I don't even know what happed. I try to sit up but my whole body hurts. When I finally sit up, I notice that my legs are bleeding, and so are my hands.

I look around trying to focus. And that's when I see them. Kouga and Sesshoumaru Fighting! more than ten feet away from me. There is blood running down the side of Kougas face. Sesshoumaru is winning.

My hands start shaking when I see Sesshoumaru picking Kouga up and throwing him against a rock. This is my fault! He's dieing because he was trying to save me. He's going to die because of me.

I look around me trying to find something to throw at Sesshoumaru! I know this is stupid! What can a human do? I find a rock and try to pick it up and that's when I notice the stick on my arm.

* * *

"Where do you think Kagome is?" Shippo asked as he held on to Inuyashas hair. They had been running for about an hour and hadn't found her. He was starting to get worried.

"I don't know!" Inuyasha screamed. He was getting tired of all the questions Shippo asked. But tried to remain calm.

"How long do you think it will take for us to find her?" he asked again,

"I don't know Shippo" Inuyasha said grinding his teeth. "You should have stayed with Kagome!" Inuyasha screams flicking him of his hair.

Sniff, Inuyasha took a big sniff and that's when he notices the delicious smell, that cover the air. He was hungry and what ever animal smelled so good, he wanted it for himself. He increases his speed and turn to his left.

"Inuyasha? Where are you going" Sango asked before she and Miroku where shaken of Kilala who was running the same direction as Inuyasha, before Inuyasha started growling at her.

"So you're hungry as well?" Inuyasha asked before grabbing his sword and hitting Kilala, knocking her to the ground. He wasn't going to share such a delicious smelling creature.

He ran throw the forest until he saw on of the thing he was looking for. Kagome was sitting on the ground, covered in dirt. But where was that delicious smell coming from. He looked to his left and that's when he saw Kouga on the ground and Sesshoumaru getting ready to kill.

"Aaaah!" he turns his attention back to Kagome who was pulling a sick from her arm. He started walking towards her before he froze. Her blood started spilling, filling the air around him with a delicious sent.

* * *

"Sesshoumaru! Please stop!" I scream. I can't allow him to kill Kouga! It not fair, this is my fault! Everything is! I turn when I hear steps.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha is here! He's here to save me. "Inuyasha please stop Sesshoumaru, He's going to kill Kouga" he doesn't acknowledge me. He just keeps on walking and that when I notice. His eyes, his fangs, and his hands. His demon's out.

"Are you ok?" I ask and before I know it I'm being lifted off the ground. He grabs my wrist and licks it. He looks up at me and smiles.

"Yes" he said in a very deep voice. Before turning back to my wrist, he licks it again before sinking his teeth through my flesh. I scream stopping everything. Inuyasha stops drinking my blood but doesn't take his fangs out and the fight stops. Sesshoumaru is looking in my direction. Before running towards me dropping Kouga on the ground

"Get away from her!" Sesshoumaru scream but Inuyasha doesn't listen he starts draining my blood. My tears spill. Inuyasha let go and drops me on the ground. He looks down at me than at my wrist.

His nails sink, before coming back out. His eyes change colors between gold and red.

"Kagome what's going on?" he asked picking me back up and grabbing my arm. "I'm sorry I don't know what came over me" He licks it again, trying to make it all better "it's just, so delicious" he said as if it explained everything before biting down on it. I scream again the pain to strong for me to handle.

"I said get away from her!" Sesshoumaru screams before punching him on the face. But that only make the pain in my arm increase. He refuses to let go. Like a dog with a bone. He just bittes down harder


End file.
